Cheater,Cheater
by GoldenXxXDreamer
Summary: Robin cheats on Starfire with Raven
1. Break up

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It has been about two years now since Robin and Starfire has been a couple. And you can say they were one of the cutest couples there was. They would always spend times together, almost never argued, and gave each other daily compliments. Everything was perfect. Raven and Beastboy had developed a "friendlier" relationship over the past two years, and this year might just be the year where he shares his feelings to Raven. But boy, was he wrong.

Starfire was walking through the tower, on her way to her room while sipping on a bottle of mustard until she heard her name. It was like someone was whispering, but they weren't doing a good job. In fact, the noise was coming out of Robin's room.(how mysterious) _"I really shouldn't be eavesdropping"_ thought Star fire. However, it was like they were having a full conversation about her, but who was they? _"It couldn't hurt to open the door, I mean its not like its about anything bad,right?" _She heard the whispering getting louder,actually, they weren't even whispering. It was the sound of Raven's and Robin's voice.

"As much as I love you, Raven, I-we can't keep going like this. What if she finds out?"

Tears were swelling up in Starfire's eyes already and the door wasn't even open.

"You'll have to break-up with her then. I mean I love you, you love me, we'll have to tell her." Robin kissed her on the cheek.

"It's too late." Gasp were heard coming from both of them. "Iv'e already found out and you no longer need to tell me." Starfire cried. Robin started "Star, please understand I-" "No, the fact that you said you loved me was a lie is too much to bear. And you, Raven I trusted you as my best female friend! You both lied to me and dated behind my back!" Her sadness was quickly growing into anger. "Starfire, this is ridiculous, calm down. If you-" Robin tried to soothe. "You are ridiculous!" Starfire cut off. "So, how long were you dating behind my back?" "1 month" stated Raven in a monotone voice. With eyes glowing with anger, tears rolling down her face and mustard on the floor, she stormed out of the room.


	2. Another Broken Heart

Disclaimer:I own nothing

"Dude, I don't know how to ask her, besides it looks like she really likes Robin", said Beastboy to his buddy Cyborg. "Come on man," Cyborg reassured as he slapped him on the back while they were walking back to the tower from the arcade, "Raven totally loves you, she just has trouble expressing her emotions". "NO! She totally hates my guts. Especially after the whole Terra thing," Beastboy pointed out which was a pretty good point, not to mention all of the pranks and jokes he would do. "Man, you're stressing way too much on this, I mean Robin is with Starfire unless they broke up which I doubt. And if this means so much to you I bet you $20 they're still dating and Raven will be your girl,"Cyborg said proudly as he typed in the code to the tower. Just when the door opened, the sound off glass broke. And screaming and shouting not to mention tears were all over the place.

"STARFIRE, CALM DOWN YOU'RE GETTING TOO CARRIED AWAY!" Robin shouted above both Starfire and Raven. "SHUT UP ROBIN,I WISH NOT TO SPEAK WITH YOU AT THE MOMENT!" Star shouted back at Robin and everybody was shocked at her words. Cyborg quickly broke the silence, "Woah, Woah what's going on here?" "I will tell you what is going on, my ex boyfriend Robin here cheated on me for a month with my ex- best female friend Raven!" Starfire screamed, it was clear that she was very, very upset. "OK first of all, Raven's still female, and I know this from last night. Second"-Robin was cut off by a stinging slap from Starfire and a punch, scratch, many bites, and kicks from Beastboy, but Robin pulled out his staff and the changeling stopped. "How could you man, you've been my friend for years!" Everyone was confused at this except for Cyborg. "Not now man, this is not the place nor the time," Cy whispered but because of the awkward silence from Beastboy's sudden outburst everyone heard it. Beastboy got up gave one look at Raven and left, then came back and told Cyborg "You owe me 20 bucks," and with that he left the tower and left everyone else.


	3. Just Friends?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS but I wish I did

Beastboy was sitting by the lake (river?), thinking about how Raven had actually loved Robin, how they had cheated on Starfire, where his 20 bucks was. I mean didn't she know how he felt about her. The way her violet hair matched her gorgeous eyes or how she seemed to always have the patience with him made him think that she too had feelings for him but nothing they had were special. Of coarse, it was obvious that the whole team was falling apart. He felt the presence of another and it was Raven, looking straight ahead, sitting down next to him, as she spoke, "What was all that back there?" she asked looking really interested, which was a first for Raven. "I have to tell you something, Rae," he said turning to face her, ready to admit his feelings to her. He was bracing himself for rejection," I-I-I loved you since I met you. And-And I know you love Robin and all but I just wanted to let you know." "Beastboy," Raven started uneasily, not sure how to put her words together or the feelings she felt. She was positive she loved Robin, right? But, she took a moment to think of all the people she'd be hurting if she and Robin stayed in this relationship, Starfire, Beastboy possibly Cyborg and herself. Not to mention, all the other people they didn't tell. In all of this silence Beastboy filled himself with doubt and said "It's ok Raven, thanks for listening." "No, Beastboy wait. I had feelings for you a while ago but I ignored it because I thought we were just too different. However, after defeating my father Robin was there and...but I just started this relationship and I don't want to break anyone else's heart, I mean Starfire's heart I has been ripped out and I'm guilty. So if I could wait..." "Raven, I'll give you all the time in the world." Both of them smiled at each other until Raven said "We should probably go inside, Starfire said she was leaving."

Meanwhile on the roof...

"Starfire, please you don't have to go," Robin said feeling as guilty as ever. She would probably stay if he didn't cheat on her, wouldn't she? Starfire was sitting on the edge soaking in the sun with her bags by her, holding a picture in of the team in her hands. She looked back to speak, "You are with Raven now, you no longer need me. Plus, my powers are all thrown out of balance." "Starfire," Robin sighed as he sat beside her, staring at the clouds blocking the sun. "You know I hope we can still be friends," "What did I do to make you cheat on me?" And Robin would have answered if he knew the answer. Was it because he was bored? No, that was impossible, there was so much to find out about her, so much for him to share with her. They were basically just getting started. And it's not like she did anything wrong. However, he could spend all day naming the reasons that he fell in love with her. "I don't know, Star" "There must be some reason. I must have been a bad girlfriend" "Starfire, you were perfect," Robin reassured now sounding like a ridiculous hypocrite. This was exactly why Batman said not to get involved with your partners! Starfire groaned in frustration. "So, are you still going to leave?" "I-" " Please don't leave me ugh... us, us. I feel like this is all my fault and I rushed into all of this." "Robin, I will not leave for Cyborg's, Silike's and Beastboy's sake. But, do not be surprised if I am not fighting as well." Then, Robin smiled a real smile but Starfire did not return it. And because he saw this he said, "Listen Star, I don't think I can be in a relationship with anyone, not even Raven. I think I have to find myself first." "I understand, just don't stay alone for the rest of your life." Robin laughed "I won't" as they walked back into the tower hand in hand, their relationship finally back in balance, for now. "When will you be ready for ,you know a relationship?" "I'll let you know."

As they entered Robin wished to speak to Raven alone, so they went into Robin's room since Raven didn't allow anyone into her room. "I don't think I'm ready for any relationships yet." "Me neither. Besides I don't know what I feel right now I really need to meditate." "Good, because it seemed like the whole team was falling apart because of us, and I don't want to rush into anything."


End file.
